


What they don't know, won't hurt 'em

by AyuDev



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Doomcio, Exhibitionism, M/M, Night Clubs, Possible One Night Stand, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, doomcio week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyuDev/pseuds/AyuDev
Summary: They go on their first date and end up in the night club Lucio normally works at.





	What they don't know, won't hurt 'em

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparrowswing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowswing/gifts).



With the money he had saved up, he could very well buy his own studio equipment for his music. So that was what he was milking those fans for, he would get what he wanted eventually. But the money was getting better and he was close enough to being able to just work from home. 

He decided to try out dating. Because of course he figured he would have someone to share the spoils with... it would make it that much better. He made sure to hide his face in his profile in case anyone recognized him. 

Sifting through the replies, his eyes darted to a handsome, dark man. His photo was gorgeous and he would be damned if he didn't at least shoot the man a message. Biting his lip, he waited for a response. 

A message popped up asking for coffee... and that was the best coffee date he could have asked for considering the beautiful man that was asking for it. Of course he would say yes.... he would also research names so he wouldn't butcher the guy's name. Akande. Can't be too hard to say, can it?

Hana practically screamed into the phone about how dangerous that could be... considering if any of his followers found him. “I left my picture out of it, don't worry about it. If anyone finds me on both, it would be entirely a coincidence.” He argued as she huffed. 

“I'm glad you phoned me. You better phone when the date is done... I want to know that you're not dead somewhere, okay?” 

“I'll be fine. You'll get a call... but it may not be until much later. This man.... ho boy I will show you pictures later.” He teased as he said his farewells, ending the call as he entered the cafe. Golden eyes met his as the man stood to greet him. 'Holy fuck he is tall...' Lucio looked up at him as he went to get his drink. 

Once they both sat down, he didn't know if this was going to be a one night stand, or much more, but he sure hoped something good came of this, nothing could possibly go wrong, right?

“Lucio, was it?” Akande said, taking a sip of what the smaller man assumed to be coffee. 

“In the flesh, you're Akande, right?” He flashed a smile at the man across the table. 

“What do you do for fun?” The older of the two asked casually. 

“I make electronic dance music, although I want to make more of a career out of it. Right now though? Just a hobby that happens to make me some money. I don't have time for much else considering the expense to live here.” He complained out loud. The smirk that dared to show itself on the older man's face made Lucio wonder what was on his mind. “What about you?” He said making direct eye contact.

As he explained the various martial arts he was into, Lucio was more than intrigued by it all, because before moving to the city, he himself was part of a martial arts team and he loved it. Akande's interests in that kind of thing got the two of them talking for what seemed like hours on the subject. It only took the shop actually closing for them to get a move on. 

“If you don't have anything planned, we could continue this elsewhere...” The Brazilian said as they exited the establishment. Not only was the guy in question extremely gorgeous, but he was into... a lot of the same stuff! He knew there was probably something they'd disagree on... but he'd work out those kinks later. 

Right now, Lucio was more than willing to let this guy do whatever he wanted to the man half his size. “Well, you are a DJ, no? Why don't you show me a night club you frequent.. for gigs or otherwise.” 

This comment caught the man's attention. Trying hard to keep the thoughts and comments at least somewhat appropriate for a reason he had not thought of yet, he grinned. “Sure, do you dance?” That was a trick question... Lucio could almost guess that dancing was going to be the thing they'd be doing the least of. “I mean if you can that's awesome, but if not, I can show you a few things.” He smiled as Akande smirked. 

“You sure know your arts, Lucio.” He chuckled, boy he could do that all day and Lucio would not grow tired of the sound. He bit his lip as he walked them to the club. 

“I'd blame my Capoeira for some of that,” He said, deciding to walk beside the man. “It's walking distance from here, about five minutes.” He did not intend on taking the man clubbing, it was Akande who chose the place... and that place just happened to be extremely convenient for Lucio. 

Once they got to the line the bouncer recognized him, as the DJ for pretty much every weekend since he arrived, and let them straight in. Akande full on laughed, once again leaving Lucio speechless, “Star treatment tonight? I didn't think you owned the place.” He teased. Lucio shrugged it off.

“It's not everyday you take someone to the place you work on weekends...” He said as they entered the club. “... now come on, you said I should show you a night club I frequent, now let's do the one thing I have been wanting to do since I got here...” he dragged him into the center of the dance floor. 

“But now now...” Lucio looked up at the man and in his confidence driven state, he pulled the man's face to eye level using his tie. “This place can get a little hot and heavy, most people are moments away from fucking one another. If that is not what you're into, this might not be the best place to start our first date.” Still holding the tie, he was still caught off guard as those gorgeous lips made full contact with his own, and he was amazing at it, just like the Brazilian man had hoped he would've been. 

“And, as a DJ, you've probably seen your fair share of folks practically fucking on this dance floor, no?” Akande teased, grabbing Lucio's ass, “Guess the tables will have turned tonight, won't they.” At the simple thought of the public affair, the shorter man could feel his own cock twitch in anticipation. 

They did... kind of half dance to the rhythm, but it only took about two songs before the younger was dragged into a washroom stall, told to keep quiet as both pants hit the bathroom floor. The thrill behind what would happen if they got caught made his dick so hard it hurt, but it didn't get him nearly as aroused as Akande's sweet nothings were in his ear as his fingers teased at the rim, definitely lubed. Two wrappers hit the floor, one was lube obviously... and the other was the condom. Well at least this man was prepared, because for how hungry Lucio was... he wasn't that prepared. 

Now he wasn't expecting the man to be nearly as big, he didn't have to stare at the crotch of the man's pants to know he was packing, but to feel the head slowly make it's way in... reminded him of his biggest toy... but better. Remembering he couldn't make a damn sound, he covered his mouth as the man behind him was generous enough to let his body adjust to being so full. 

“Ready?” As if he needed to be asked, pushing the massive cock deeper inside, Akande exhaled sharply as he pulled out enough so just the head was inside, just to thrust back in, letting the man in front of him feel his cock brutally hit his prostate. A tiny whimper escaped, although muffled, it still sounded much too loud. “Now now... none of that, or I'll stop.” he said as he quickened his pace. 

Lucio's eyes closed as he just focused on breathing and the incredible sensation inside him. Those strong hands holding his hips, the whispers of things the man would want to do to Lucio in an enclosed bedroom had the Brazilian's legs tremble, his cock dripping and untouched as he was mercilessly pounded into. He wanted to be touched so badly he damn near tried himself until a hand wrapped around it, lightly stroking it in complete contrast to the quick motions his hips were doing. 

“Mmm, this feels so good...” Lucio whispered in between those timed thrusts, his mouth hung open, but not another sound escaped... the rush of getting caught was enough to keep him going without moaning. Feeling his own orgasm quickly hit him, Akande nipped at his ear. 

“Someone had been using toys recently, haven't they?” He teased, holding Lucio in place as his whole body was coming down from it, still shaking. 

“Wouldn't you like to know, big boy...” He huffed, noticing his legs were practically jello underneath him now. Turning around, he pulled up his pants and pulled Akande in for another kiss, holding himself up at the same time. “Fuck you feel good...” he whispered, lust pouring from his features. 

 

“What's on your mind, Akande?” A slight smirk was seen, the same one as earlier in the cafe and now the DJ might be a bit more... curious as to what he was planning. 

“Shall I take you home?” Lucio's grin widened at the gesture. 

“You certainly can. You can cum inside if you wish as well...” the pun was totally intended, and it took the taller man until they were in a cab to realize it. 

“We'll see what happens...”


End file.
